Love or Lust
by kagurra amaya
Summary: Sasuke telah terjerat olehnya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tapi pemuda bersurai matahari itu menolaknya. Tetapi, Sasuke akan tetap mendapatkan pemuda itu bagaimanapun caranya. Karena Uchiha akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. SasuNaru/GaaraNaru. Yaoi. Rate M for lemon. R&R please. No flame. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ame tahu ame author gaje yang minta di lempar tomat karena udah publish fic baru padahal fic yang lain belum kelar. Tapi minna-san jangan lempar tomatnya dulu, okay? Karena fic ini hanya tiga chapter, dan semuanya sudah selesai di ketik. Yeyyy!

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **slight **GaaraNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, lime-lemon ,rape, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Sekali lagi saya katakan, fic ini mengandung unsur ****eksplisit lemon, male x male, gay atau apapun anda menyebutnya.**

**Jadi jika anda tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berkenan dengan hal yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas. Sebaiknya mundur secara teratur.**

**Terima kasih**

**.**

**Love or Lust**

**Chapter 1**

"GAARA!" teriakan lantang itu terdengar dari seorang pemuda manis, bersurai pirang secerah mentari, bermata biru yang keindahannya tidaklah kalah dengan keindahan langit di atas sana, berkulit _tan _eksotis dan bertubuh lebih mungil bila dibandingkan remaja se-usianya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto ini melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata yang bersandar di mobilnya yang terparkir didepan gerbang bertuliskan Konoha University. Memasang pose _cool _membuat beberapa siswi yang melihatnya berteriak kagum.

"Gaara, hosh…hosh," berkata dengan terengah-engah setelah berlari dari kelasnya menuju gerbang utama universitas. Maklum saja Konoha International University merupakan universitas ternama bertaraf internasional dengan bangunan megah dan sangat luas. Hanya kalangan elit dengan kepandaian di atas rata-rata saja yang bisa mengenyam pendidikan di sini. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang hanya mengandalkan kekayaan? Jawaban-nya hanya satu, silahkan cari perguruan tinggi lain. Tetapi untuk mengenyam pendidikan di Konoha International University bagi kalangan menengah kebawah bukan hanya angan. Perguruan tinggi ini membuka kelas beasiswa bagi mereka yang berprestasi ataupun memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Seperti tokoh utama kita. Si pirang manis ini dapat masuk keperguruan tinggi favorite ini karena beasiswa musik, khususnya piano. Bukan karena kekayaan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah anak orang berpunya. Sejak kecil dia telah tinggal dipanti asuhan, tidak tahu siapa orang tua maupun keluarganya. Dan saat berusia lima belas tahun dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari panti asuhan dan memulai hidup mandiri.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa menjemputku," ujarnya begitu sampai di hadapan pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya. Kekasih? Ya, mereka adalah pasangan sesama jenis. Di konoha hubungan sejenis memang telah dilegalkan sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Gaara atau dengan nama lengkap Sabaku no Gaara adalah putra ketiga keluarga Sabaku. Salah satu dari tiga keluarga paling berpengaruh di negara Hi. Bisnisnya bergerak dalam bidang perhotelan dan pusat perbelanjaan yang tersebar hampir diseluruh dunia. Dan saat ini sedang mengenyam pendidikan di Suna University, universitas yang sama elitnya dengan Konoha International University.

Dengan tiba-tiba Gaara menarik tangan kanan Naruto, membuat si pirang jatuh dalam dekapannya. Mencium bibir kekasihnya lembut, menghiraukan pekikan tertahan dari beberapa orang yang melihatnya, menghiraukan wajah sang Uzumaki yang sudah dapat disamakan dengan kepiting rebus, merah padam. Dan melepaskan kecupannya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau manis," ucapnya tulus.

"Ugh, aku ini laki-laki" ucapnya dengan wajah yang semakin merah mendengar pujian sang kekasih, mempoutkan bibir mungilnya tidak terima dibilang manis. Hey, walaupun dia berstatus _uke _dalam hubungan ini dirinya tetaplah lelaki. Mana terima dibilang manis, walaupun kata-kata itu membuatnya merasa senang.

"Aku tahu. Aku ingin mengajak-mu ke suatu tempat," ucapnya seraya membuka pintu penumpang di samping kursi kemudi. Dan tanpa banyak bertanya si pirang masuk ke dalam mobil sport milik sang Sabaku.

Setelah Naruto masuk Gaara bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil nya, dan menjalankan mobil sport-nya teratur membelah karamaian jalan raya kota Konoha. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata _onyx _memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan benci dan cemburu. Tapi sesaat kemudian tatapan benci dan cemburu barubah menjadi tatapan licik. Bibir tipis nya menunjukkan seringai yang dapat dipastikan memiliki niat yang kurang baik. Menekan beberapa nomor pada layar _smar__t__phone_-nya, mendekatkan benda persegi panjang dengan warna dasar hitam dengan aksen _dark blue _di beberapa tempat itu ke telinga kirinya.

"Sui, tunda 'acaranya'!" perintahnya singkat begitu sambungan telah terhubung. Dan mematikan sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban seseorang yang dihubunginya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milik**ku**." Ujarnya dengan seringai yang masih terpasang apik di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Ne Gaara, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Kau bilang kau ada rapat senat sehingga tidak bisa menjemput ku?" kembali Naruto mengutarakan pertanyaannya yang belum sempat dijawab sang kekasih.

"Rapatnya dibatalkan," jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara, tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dihadapaannya. Tidak mau ambil resiko membahayakan kekasihnya.

"Oh," jawab si pirang singkat dan kembali berkutat dengan _smartphone _berwarna _orange _miliknya. Sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya, mengernyit ataupun tertawa cekikikan. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan benda _orange _itu. Membuat pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"Ne Gaara, apa kau tahu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan pertanyaan retoris dan memasukkan kembali ponsel _orange_-nya kedalam saku jaket berwarna biru yang dia kenakan.

"Hn?" Gaara hanya menggumam atas pertanyaan retoris itu, menggunakan gumaman bernada tanya menggantikan kata 'apa'.

Dan Naruto menangkap maksud gumaman itu, " kau tahu? Tadi saat aku keluar kelas hendak menemuimu aku bertabrakan dengan seorang _senpai _yang menyebalkan. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti mayat hidup, ekpresi wajahnya datar sedatar dinding kampus dan dia juga memiliki gaya rambut yang aneh," Naruto menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang bertabrakan dengannya dengan raut muka yang benar-benar kesal.

"Aneh?" Tanya Gaara memastikan. Kenapa ciri-ciri itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Iya aneh, dia memiliki rambut seperti ekor ayam. Oh yang benar saja, memangnya tidak ada gaya rambut lain. Dan kau tahu yang lebih menyebalkan? Dia yang jelas-jelas menabrakku tapi dia justu menyalahkanku, sudah begitu bukannya minta maaf dia malah memanggilku _dobe_, aku kan tidak bodoh. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Dan Naruto terus menggerutu tentang '_senpai _yang menyebalkan' sampai Gaara menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah taman.

"Taman!" pekik Naruto girang

"Ayo," ucap Gaara datar sembari menarik tangan kanan naruto. Menarik si pirang ke tengah taman dan terus melangkah hingga memasuki hutan kota di seberang taman. Hutan hijau yang masih asri dengan udara sejuk khas pepohonan, sinar matahari mengintip malu-malu dari celah ranting dan dedaunan hijau. Semakin kedalam hutan terasa semakin sunyi, membuat si pirang meremang.

"Ga-gaara, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto gemetar. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada lengan kekasihnya.

"Sudah sampai," ucapnya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah kepuasan.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang sang Sabaku, dan iris _sapphire _itu terbelalak. Takjub akan apa yang dilihatnya. Di depan sana terbentang danau alami dengan air yang jernih lengkap dengan ombak kecil karena tiupan angin. Sehingga terlihat seperti taburan permata saat terbias cahaya matahari, indah dan berkilauan. Di beberapa bagian di tepi danau di tumbuhi bunga-bunga beraneka ragam dan warna. Rumput hijau yang menghampar bagai permadani, terlihat empuk dan lembut saat di duduki. Barisan pepohonan tidak selebat di dalam hutan, seolah hutan memang hanya mempersembahkan keindahan danau dengan kilauan permata itu bagi pengunjungnya.

"SUGOII!" serunya takjub, sungguh dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa melihat pemandangan indah ini. Mata biru bulatnya tidak berkedip memandang, terlihat kekaguman besar di kedua iris sewarna _sapphire_nya.

Melangkah perlahan mendekat ke arah danau masih dengan pandangan kagum. Berjongkok, menjulurkan tangannya ke danau, merasakan sejuknya air di danau ini. Airnya benar-benar jernih, bahkan dia bisa melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang dari jarak sedekat ini. Berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Gaara yang sudah duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon, duduk si samping pemuda berambut merah itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini Gaara?" Tanya Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada lukisan nyata di depannya. Mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan.

"Kemarin aku mengejar seekor rubah ke dalam hutan, dan aku menemukan tempat ini,"

"Rubah?" Tanya si pirang bingung. Sejak kapan kekasihnya ini menyukai binatang?

"Rubah itu memiliki bulu berwarna orange dan terlihat lucu. Aku berfikir untuk memberikannya padamu," jelas Gaara panjang, berbeda dengan Gaara yang terkenal dingin dan irit bicara. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada kekasihnya.

"Untukku?" Tanya Naruto memastikan dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn, tapi dia kabur."

"Sayang sekali," terlihat sedikit rasa kecewa di wajah manisnya.

"Jadi mana hadiah ku untuk menunjukkan tempat indah ini," tanyanya dengan seringai yang menambah pesona pemuda bersurai merah itu. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Menarik tubuh Naruto untuk duduk dipangkuannya menghadap ke arah manik jade.

_Blush_

Dan wajah sewarna tan itu berubah warna menjadi merah dalam sekejab. Ugh! Kenapa kekasihnya ini suka sekali menggodanya. pikirnya sebal.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak juga beranjak, Gaara mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu. Menarik dagu Naruto mendekat kearahnya. Menyentuh bibir cherry itu dengan bibirnya. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Naruto bergantian. Gaara menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir Naruto yang tertutup rapat, menggoda si pirang untuk membuka belah bibirnya. Dan Naruto mengerti itu. Membuka belah bibirnya, mempersilahkan lidah sang dominan memasuki rongga hangatnya.

_Jeruk_

Rasa jeruk dapat dirasakan indra pengecapnya begitu lidahnya memasuki mulut Naruto. Mengabsen deretan gigi dengan lidahnya. Menjilat lidah Naruto, menggoda lidah Naruto yang terkesan pasif dalam ciuman mereka.

"Nnhh," erang Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal.

Naruto menggerakkan lidahnya dengan kaku. Mengikuti permainan lidah sang dominan. Membelit, bertarung menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan. Dan tentu saja _seme_-lah yang memenangkan pertarungan itu.

"Mmph..Ga-gaara..nnhh..chuk..up," memukul pelan dada sang _seme _begitu dia merasa sesak, kehabisan nafas karena ciuman agresif Gaara.

Melepaskan ciumannya begitu tahu kekasihnya kehabisan nafas. Dan pemadangan di hadapan jade-nya merupakan sebuah ujian untuk menahan libidonya. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah manis itu kini dihiasi rona merah, mata biru yang menatap sayu karena nafsu, bibir _cherry _yang terlihat semakin merah dan membengkak—terlihat lezat untuk di makan— terbuka mencari pasokan udara.

Angin yang berhembus lembut membelai wajah keduanya. Iris _jade-_nya memperhatikan wajah manis sang kekasih. Cahaya kemerahan menerpa wajah berkulit _tan _Naruto. Membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Ditambah dengan angin yang memainkan surai mataharinya. Membuat si pirang terlihat lebih indah.

"Kita pulang. Sudah mulai sore," tawar Gaara. Melihat kearah sang surya yang mulai beranjak kesinggasananya daripada wajah Naruto yang begitu menggoda, yang bisa membuatnya lepas kendali dan berakhir dengan me-_rape _pemuda pirang itu di sini.

.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda terlihat berjalan menyusuri lorong Konoha International University. Yang satu bersurai pirang dan satu lagi bersurai cokelat. Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, terbukti dengan kening pemuda bersurai pirang yang sesekali berkerut dengan wajah yang terlihat serius ketika mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut cokelat, Inuzuka Kiba.

Hingga mereka tidak mengetahui ada seorang pemuda berambut _raven _model pantat ayam berdiri di depan mereka—arah yang mereka tuju, lebih spesifiknya di depan si _blonde_. Menghalangi jalan. Hingga berakhir dengan wajah Naruto yang terantuk dada bidang di depannya.

"_Dobe_," ucap objek yang di tabrak dengan datar.

"Och!" pekik Naruto karena hidungnya tepat mengenai dada bidang seseorang. Mendongak untuk melihat siapakah orang yang telah menistai hidung mancungnya, pikir Naruto narsis.

"_TEME_-_SENPAI_!" pekiknya kaget begitu mengetahui siapa yang sudah menabraknya. Menabrak, eh? Bukankah terbalik?

"_Dobe_," hinanya dengan seringai mencemooh, menyebalkan!

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil-ku _dobe_? Aku ini tidak bodoh, brengsek!" Naruto menjawab dengan geram. Sungguh dia tidaklah bodoh, buktinya dia bisa belajar di Konoha University dengan beasiswa, yang tidak sembarang orang dapat mendapatkannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau berhenti memanggilku '_teme'_," jawabnya santai dengan seringai yang kian lebar.

"Ugh, menyebalkan!" gerutunya benar-benar kesal dengan _senpai _satu ini.

"Si 'rusa' menunggumu di taman, Inuzuka," ucapnya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. _Onyx_-nya masih setia memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang masih saja betah menggerutu.

"Eh? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Naru," berlari kecil menju tempat yang disebutkan Sasuke setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' pada sahabat pirangnya, tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke yang sudah menyampaikan pesan dari Shikamaru. Bukan karenaa tidak tahu terimakasih, hanya saja karena pemuda pecinta anjing ini cukup kesal dengan panggilan yang di berikan sang _senpai _kepada kekasihnya. Seenaknya saja memanggil kekasihnya rusa, pikirnya sebal.

Setelah kepergian Kiba, kembali Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. "Kau ikut denganku," menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang Uzumaki dan menariknya pergi, tidak memberi kesempatan untuk si pirang menolak.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan, tidak suka dengan perlakuan _senpai _yang dengan sesuka hati menariknya ke mobil sang _senpai _dan sekarang membawa dirinya entah kemana.

"Kencan," jawab Sasuke simple, _onyx_-nya masih terfokus pada jalan yang tidak terlalu padat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membelalakkan matanya. Kembali menggerutu begitu mendengar jawaban pemuda di sampingnya karena protes pun menurutnya percuma. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Naruto, tidak seperti saat petama kali dia mengajak pemuda itu untuk 'kencan'. Saat itu si _blonde _menolak mati-matian dengan protes sepanjang jalan. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sudah mengerti bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menerima protes.

Sungguh, Naruto berharap Gaara tidak berkunjung ke apartemennya dan tidak menemukan dirinya di sana, dan sudah pasti berakhir dengan dia yang harus menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya setiap kali bergerak. Membuatnya kesulitan berjalan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, terlihat lima orang pemuda duduk di kursi yang disusun melingkar. Meja kayu berlapis kaca yang berada di tengah nampak penuh dengan makanan dan minuman.

"Bukankah ini aneh, Taka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun padahal salah satu anggotanya sudah kita kalahkan," ucap seorang pemuda bersurai orange dengan banyak _perching _diwajahnya.

"Mungkin gosip itu benar," ucapan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan senyum aneh yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya menuai tatapan tidak mengerti dari ke empat rekannya. Mendapat tatapan yang bisa diartikan 'gosip apa?' memuat Sai kembali melanjutkan kalimatya, "kudengar ketua Taka sedang jatuh cinta, dan dia sedang sibuk melakukan pendekatan dengan targetnya."

Ruangan itu kembali diselimuti keheningan begitu Sai mengatakan sesuatu yang telah didengarnya. Dan ruangan itu penuh dengan suara tawa begitu mereka selesai me-_loading _apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh pemuda eboni itu. Astaga, ternyata ketua Taka yang terkenal dengan wajah datar, miskin kata, dan terkenal playboy itu bisa juga jatuh cinta. Mereka benar-benar penasaran seperti apa orang yang bisa membuat orang apatis sekaliber Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta, pikir mereka. Tapi tidak dengan pemudaa bersurai merah dengan _tattoo _karakter '_ai' _di keningnya.

Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak mendengar penuturaan salah satu rekannya itu. Apalagi begitu mengingat ucapan kekasih pirangnya setelah dia 'menghukum' pemuda itu karena membatalkan janji dan pulang malam hari padahal Gaara sudah menunggu dari sore di apartemen si pirang. Kekasihnya itu mengatakan, dia di seret oleh salah seorang senpainya di kampus. Pemuda bersurai hitam dan bermata hitam dengan model rambut yang unik, ciri-ciri yang sama dengan pemuda yang tidak sengaja ditemui kekasihnya sebelum itu dan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan ketua Taka, Uchiha Sasuke. Jika memang _gossip _itu benar dia berharap yang di incar pemuda mirip Sai itu bukanlah kekasih pirangnya.

Tidak.

Meskipun benar yang di incar Sasuke adalah kekasihnya dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan pemuda pirang manis itu. Tidak akan pernah.

_Bagaimana kau bisa se-yakin itu Gaara?_

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mengalami situasi seperti ini, ditarik begitu saja ketika dia sedang berbicara serius dengan salah satu temannya mengenai proyek yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Dan dilakukan oleh orang yang sama.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan si pirang begitu mereka sampai di taman belakang kampus. Taman yang cukup sepi karena letaknya yang tidak cukup strategis. Mereka berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang yang mampu menghalau sinar matahari yang cukup terik hari ini. Menghempaskan tubuh berbalut kaos abu-abu dengan jaket orange-biru itu pada pohon di belakangnya.

Naruto merintih pelan begitu punggungnya terantuk sesuatu yang keras kemudian mengusap pegelangan tangannya yang memerah perlahan sembari berujar ketus, "tidak bisakah kau berhenti menarikku, brengsek!"

Menumpukan telapak tangan kirinya pada batang pohon disamping kepala pirang sebelmu berujar, "ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan."

Meskipun wajah itu menunjukkan ekpresi datar, Naruto bisa melihat kegugupan dari sepasang _onyx _yang menatapnya. Berdehem sekali begitu di rasanya posisi mereka saat ini dapat membuat orang yang melihat menjadi salah paham."Ka-kalau ingin bicara tidak harus seperti ini kan. Kau tahu ini terasa, kurang nyaman buat ku," Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada pohon. Mendorong pelan dada bidang itu perlahan, memberi ruang diantara mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin kau jadi pacarku." Akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara setelah beberapa saat terdiam. _Onyx_-nya menatap langsung sappire di depannya.

Terbelalak tidak percaya dengan bibir yang terbuka. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan sang _senpai_. Matanya mengedip sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Astaga apakah benar dia melihat semburat merah di pipi _porselin _itu?

Berdehem sekali memulihkan diri dari ketidak percayaannya Naruto menjawab, "_gomenne senpai_, a-aku tidak bisa menerima _senpai_. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih saat ini. _Gomenne_."

Seketika raut Sasuke mengeras begitu mendengar jawaban dari pemuda di depannya. Memajukan tubuhnya, menghimpit pemuda pirang itu antara pohon dan dirinya. Saat ini benar-benar tidak terima, pemuda ini menolaknya? Astaga! Yang benar saja. Dia benar-benar mencintai Naruto dan dia akan mendapatkan pemuda ini bagaimana pun caranya. Dan Sasuke memilih menggunakan cara halus saat ini.

Tangan alabsternya terjulur, menyentuh pipi dengan tiga garis itu lembut, "tahukah kau ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh," tangan alabsternya bergerak perlahan, sekarang ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir _plum _Naruto.

Siapapun pasti ingin berada dalam posisi Naruto. _Senpai _yang terkenal dingin dan irit bicara kini mengatakan perasaannya dengan kata-kata penuh cinta. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan jantung Sasuke yang berdetak begitu kencang karena posisi mereka yang berhimpitan. Dia pastilah sudah menerima Sasuke jika dia tidak atau belum memiliki Gaara, pemuda yang amat dicintai dan mencintainya. Pemuda yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"_Gomennasai, hountoni gomennasai_," ucapnya lirih, mulai takut dengan tatapan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke saat ini. Mata _onyx _itu menatapnya begitu tajam. Seolah dia melihat manik hitam itu berubah merah dengan tiga _magatama _yang berputar didalamya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak merima penolakan darimu, manis." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang entah kenapa semakin membuatnya memesona. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis si pirang.

Naruto mencoba memberontak, berusaha lepas dari kurungan pemuda dihadapannya begitu dia merasakan alarm bahaya akan situasi saat ini. Tapi semua usahanya berakhir sia-sia, jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke tidak berkurang sedikit pun, justru pemuda _raven _itu semakin menghimpit tubuhnya. Menggerakkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan— menolak perlakuan sang dominan—begitu dia rasakan bibir dingin itu menyentuh bibirnya. Mengulum bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian dengan rakus.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terus menolak, Sasuke justru menikmati ciuman kasar itu. Menggigit bibir sang _submisif _hingga berdarah karena Naruto terus menolak membuka mulutnya. Menolak memberinya akses lebih.

"Shh…sa-suke…mmpp..ssh…stop!" dan dia berhasil melepaska diri dengan mendorong Sasuke saat pemuda itu terhanyut dalam menikmati rongga baaahnya. Menutup bibirnya yang dia yakin semakin memerah dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Melayangkan tatapan kebencian pada dihadapannya. Dan memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu selagi memiliki kesempatan.

_Onyx_-nya memaku pada pohon didepannya, dan sebuah seringai kepuasan terpatri dibibir basah itu. Menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Luar biasa," gumam-nya dengan seringai yang masih setia bertengger di bibirnya.

Sejak kejadian pengungkapan perasaan dan berakhir dengan ciuman sepihak beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto terkesan menghindarinya. Membuat amarah Sasuke memuncak. Dia tidak suka ini, benar-benar tidak suka. Baiklah, jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan pemuda itu dengan cara halus, maka dia pasti akan mendapatkan pemuda itu denga cara kasar. Dia pasti akan mendapatkan pemuda yang telah menjerat hatinya bagaimanapun caranya.

_Ya, bagaimanapun caranya._

_._

_._

_._

**To be continue. . .**

Untuk chapter pertama gaaranaru dulu ya, nanti untuk selanjutnya akan ada sasunaru. Untuk lemon, tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya~

Entah chapter dua atau tiga.

Ne minna-san,** Review please! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum memulai cerita utama, mari kita balas review yang tidak log in dulu~*di lempar ke laut*

**leni **

_Ini sudah lanjut~_

_Sasuke terobsesi sama naru, dan akhirnya dia jadi pihak ke tiga deh._

_Gomenne jika terkesan mainstream. Terima kasih!*kasih senyum lima jari*_

**Guest-aicinta**

_Kalo ame suka bikin sasuke br*ngsek dan berakhir menderita. Tapi bagi ame asal bukan naruto yang menderita itu gak masalah. Dan mengenai happy ending atau tidak, sejujurnya ame tidak tahu. Tergantung para reader menanggapi nya. Jika memang tidak sanggup sebaiknya di hentikan saja._

_Iya, ame tahu kok sakitnya di situ*nangis buaya sambil meluk naru*_

**clara **

_Iya, ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih~_

**Guest 2**

_Yap, Sasu sama gaara itu ketua geng. Kita lihat aja, apakah sasu jadikan naru alat atau tidak~_

_Arigatou!_

**Guest 1 **

_Yap, Gaara sama Sasuke memang musuhan. Gaara beneran cinta sama Naru. Iya ini sudah lanjut._

_Arigatou!_

Okay sekian saja. Ne minna-san **happy reading!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **slight **GaaraNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi****, ****lime-lemon ,rape, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Sekali lagi saya katakan, fic ini mengandung unsur ****eksplisit lemon, male x male, gay atau apapun anda menyebutnya.**

**Jadi jika anda tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas. Sebaiknya mundur secara teratur.**

**Dan bagi fujodanshi, ini saatnya merapat~**

**Terima kasih**

**.**

**Love or Lust**

**Prev. Chapter. . .**

Sejak kejadian pengungkapan perasaan dan berakhir dengan ciuman sepihak beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto terkesan menghindarinya. Membuat amarah Sasuke memuncak. Dia tidak suka ini, benar-benar tidak suka. Baiklah, jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan pemuda itu dengan cara halus, maka dia pasti akan mendapatkan pemuda itu denga cara kasar. Dia pasti akan mendapatkan pemuda yang telah menjerat hatinya bagaimanapun caranya.

_Ya, bagaimanapun caranya._

**Chapter 2**

"Akh..ga-gaara...ah..nnhh," desahan Naruto memenuhi salah satu kamar dalam apartemen mewah milik kekasihnya. Mendesah lebih keras begitu kejantanan pemuda berambut merah telak mengenai _sweetspot_-nya. _Air conditioner _yang terpasang pada ruangan itu sama sekali tidak dapat mengurangi hawa panas karena aktivitas kedua pemuda itu.

"Ahhn…khh...ah.. ah..anghh…" tangan berkulit _tan_nya mencengkram seprei yang telah kusut karena aktivitas mereka. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, membuat kulit tannya mengkilat dalam kamar yang temaram.

Posisinya yang membelakangi Gaara dengan bertumpu pada bahu dan lututnya, membuat pemuda dibelakangnya lebih leluasa menggerakkan kejantannnya. Tangan putihnya meremas bongkahan kenyal sang _submisif _yang terlihat mengkilap oleh peluh dan mendapat desahan yang lebih keras dari kekasihnya. Menghujam lubang yang memerah itu lebih keras dan dalam begitu dia merasa Naruto akan mencapai puncak. Tangan kanannya beralih mengocok kejantanan Naruto, memberinya kenikmatan lebih sedang tangan kirinya memegang pinggul si pirang agar bertahan pada posisinya.

"Ahh…ga-gara…ah..ah-kuh…akh..,GAARA!" dan Naruto telah mencapai puncak kepuasan dengan menyebut nama kekasihnya. Semennya membasahi tangan putih Gaara, sebagian dadanya dan seprei yang telah kusut itu.

"Khh…naru…ahh…" lubang itu menjepitnya lebih erat begitu Naruto mencapai klimaks, begitu nikmat. Menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat begitu merasa puncaknya semakin dekat.

"..ahh..NARUTO!" memanggil nama kekasihnya begitu dia mencapai puncak. Cairan cintanya menyembur memenuhi lubang Naruto yang memang sudah penuh dengan cairannya. Tubuhnya jatuh menimpa pemuda dibawahnya, napas keduanya terdengar berat. Terengah-engah karena aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Gaara mencabut kejantannya perlahan begitu tenaganya telah kembali ia dapatkan, dan dia bisa melihat cairan cintanya keluar meluber dari lubang si pirang dengan sedikit noda merah. Ukh! Rasanya dia ingin menghujam kembali lubang itu dan sekali lagi memenuhinya dengan cairannya. Jika saja dia tidak memiliki acara lain sudah pasti itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

Turun dari ranjang, memunguti pakaiannya dan kembali memakainya dengan rapi. Menghiraukan sepasang _sapphire _yang terus melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ne Gaara, apa kau akan bertanding lagi?" Tanya Naruto, _sapphire_-nya memaku _jade _didepannya. Mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk dan membuatnya harus merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Hn," bergumam dan menghampiri Naruto yang memandangnya kesal. Mencium bibir merah itu sekilas sebagai permintaan maaf. Dan mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto, menarik tubuh mungil berbalut selimut tebal dan mendekapnya erat namun lembut secara bersamaan.

"Kau bilang akan berhenti?" Tanya Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut imut, dari nada suaranya terdengar jelas bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Ini yang terakhir, aku janji,"

"Janji?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan, mengangkat kelingking nya dan disambut dengan Gaara yang menautkan kelingking nya pada kelingking _tan _kekasihnya.

"Janji!" Ucapnya dengan keyakinan penuh.

Melepaskan rengkuhan pemuda bersurai merah bata itu dan memandang iris _jade _kekasihnya dengan _sapphire _bulatnya.

"Gaara, aku ikut denganmu ya?" Si pirang bertanya dengan sapphire bulatnya yang berbinar penuh harap.

"Tidak. Terlalu berbahaya untukmu, Naru." Mana mungkin dia mengizinkan sang kekasih untuk ikut dengannya ke tempat yang berbahaya untuk si pirang. Bukan hutan atau semacamnya, hanya jalanan sekitar gunung Hokage. Tempat biasanya diadakan balapan liar seperti malam ini. Dan tim-nya akan bertanding dengan tim yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak kedua tim terbentuk.

"Kalau aku tidak boleh ikut, Gaara juga tidak boleh pergi." Kembali mengeratkan dekapan nya pada si rambut merah begitu mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, tidak mengizinkan pemuda Sabaku itu pergi.

"Terlalu berbahaya untukmu, Naru. Bagaimana kalau ada yang macam-macam padamu saat aku bertanding?"

"Tidak akan. Lagi pula aku bisa bersama teman-temanmu selama kau bertanding," Naruto meyakinkan. Mata biru bulat nya terlihat berkaca-kaca, terlihat pengharapan besar dari replika langit yang begitu dia puja.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut. Tapi ingat jangan terpisah dari teman-temanku, mengerti?" menghela napas berat begitu merasa dia tidak pernah menang melawan tatapan 'anak anjing terbuang' kekasihnya.

"Un!" mengangguk dengan semangat begitu mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari kekasihnya. Mengecup pipi putih bungsu Sabaku sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Sekarang bersihkan dirimu, aku tunggu di depan." Dan beranjak dari kamar begitu melihat kekasihnya telah melesat menuju kamar mandi dengan sedikit tertatih dan sesekali memegangi bagian belakang tubuhya.

.

.

.

"Ingat Naru—" kepala bersurai merah bata itu menoleh kepada kekasihnya. Sekali lagi mengulang peringatan yang sama sejak mereka berangkat menuju tempat ini, gunung hokage. Tempat dilaksanakannya balap mobil antara tim nya—Akatsuki—dan Taka.

"Jangan jauh-jauh atau pun terpisah dari teman-temanmu, aku mengerti." Sela Naruto, sudah jengah akan peringatan kekasihnya. Bukannya dia tidak menghargai peringatan-peringatan itu, hanya saja siapa yang tidak merasa jengah jika mendengar peringatan itu puluhan kali dalam satu jam perjalanan mereka.

"Bagus jika kau mengerti, sekarang kita turun." Membuka pintu mobil samping kemudian menghampiri kekasihnya yang juga sudah keluar dari mobil. Mengamit pinggang ramping sang kekasih dengan protektif melewati kerumunan pemuda-pemudi yang melihat kedatangan mereka dengan tatapan tertarik menuju Akatsuki. Sedangkan Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Gaara begitu dia rasakan beberapa pemuda menatapnya 'lapar'.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya begitu dia telah sampai di hadapan teman-temannya dan menyapa mereka seperlunya.

"Namanya Naruto, kekasihku" Gaara menjelaskan dengan sangat singkat begitu dia mendapat tatapan yang bisa di artikan 'dia siapa?' dari teman-temannya.

"Naruto, perkenalkan namaku Sasori," seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah baby face memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Sai, salam kenal Naru-_chan_," kali ini seorang pemuda bersurai eboni, berkulit pucat dengan senyum aneh terpatri di wajahnya. Sekilas pemuda ini mirip dengan Sasuke minus senyum anenya.

"Aku Yahiko, tapi biasa di panggil Pein. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto." Kali ini seorang pemuda bersurai orange dengan banyak _perching _di wajahnya.

"Dan namaku Deidara," kali ini seorang pemuda cantik bersurai pirang dengan iris _aquamarine _memperkenalkan diri dari belakang Naruto dan tanpa permisi melingkarkan tangannya pada leher si _blonde_, kemudian mencium pipi bergaris itu sekilas.

"Jangan macam-macam Dei!" terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya bahwa Gaara tidak menyukai tindakan Deidara yang seenaknya menyentuh Naruto. Menarik si blonde ke arahnya dan memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto dengan erat, posesif.

"Santai saja sepupu, Dei-_chan _tidak akan mencuri rubah manismu. Karena dia adalah milikku." Sasori mencoba menengahi sebelum Gaara semakin murka. Tidak ingin kekasihnya terkena amukan sang sepupu.

"Akatsuki, sudah lama tidak bertemu," seorang pemuda bersurai _raven _dengan mata _onyx _muncul dari belakang mereka. Di belakang pemuda itu atau sebut saja Sasuke nampak beberapa pemuda. Seorang pemuda besurai hitam dengan kuncir tinggi seperti mahkota nanas, di samping pemuda nanas itu ada seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang dan bermata lavender, di belakangnya seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan tubuh tegap dan seorang pemuda bersurai putih kebiruan dengan deretan gigi runcingnya.

Mata biru itu terbelalak begitu mengetahui siapa yang telah menginterupsi acara perkenalan mereka. Dia _senpai _yang telah menyatakan perasaan padanya dan menciumnya sepihak. Merapat tubuhnya pada sang kekasih begitu dia melihat Sasuke melemparkan senyum untuknya, yang dia yakin senyum itu tidak memiliki arti yang baik.

"Taka," desis Gaara tidak suka. Menyembunyikan kekasihnya di belakang tubuhnya begitu dia melihat tatapan sang ketua Taka ter-arah kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Aku menantangmu balapan satu arah, _start_-nya adalah tempat ini dan _finish _tepat di atas patung Hokage pertama. Pertandingan hanya antara kau dan aku, bagaimana Sabaku?"

"Hn, katakan taruhannya." Sang Sabaku menanggapi penjelasan Sasuke dengan angkuh.

"Jika menang, aku akan berikan apapun yang kau inginkan." Jelas Sasuke ringan. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan raut datar berbeda dengan pikirannya yang sedang bersorak gembira begitu Gaara terlihat tertarik dengan tawarannya.

"Apapun?"

"Apapun. Tapi itu hanya berlaku jika kau menang. Dan jika aku menang yang ku inginkan—" seringai licik terpajang apik di bibirnya dan iris _onyx _itu menyorot tajam pada pemuda di belakang sang Sabaku."—aku menginginkannya, pemuda yang ada di belakangmu." Lanjutnya.

Semua mata dengan iris yang berbeda itu terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke, tidak menyangka bahwa sang Uchiha bungsu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sedangkan bungsu Sabaku tampak marah akan hal yang di inginkan Sasuke.

Merasakan genggaman erat pada lengannya membuat Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sang kekasih, di lihat nya kepala pirang itu menggeleng perlahan, meminta Gaara untuk menolaknya. Dan tanpa di minta oleh Naruto sekalipun Gaara sudah pasti akan menolaknya.

"Aku menolak!" ucap Gaara tegas.

"Hoo,kenapa? Kau takut kalah dariku, huh? Ternyata ketua Akatsuki adalah seorang pengecut." Sasuke berusaha mengubah keputusan Gaara dengan memancing emosinya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Sabaku no Gaara adalah seorang pemuda berharga diri tinggi yang tidak ingin kalah ataupun di remehkan.

_Brengsek! Kau memang brengsek Uchiha Sasuke!_ Batin Gaara geram. Tidak terima di remehkan oleh rivalnya tapi dia juga tidak mungkin menggunakan kekasihnya sebagai bahan taruhan. Tapi jika tidak menerimanya sudah pasti dia akan semakin di remehkan. Kembali melihat ke samping dan mendapati kekasihnya yang menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku terima!" ucap Gaara tegas dan mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari rekan-rekannya. Manik _jade_nya memandang _sapphire _kekasihnya yang telihat berkaca-kaca.

Seringai penuh kepuasan mengembang lebar di bibir sang Uchiha bungsu begitu mendengar jawaban Gaara. Dia sudah satu langkah lebih maju untu mendapatkan pemuda pirang yang telah menjerat hatinya. Hanya tinggal mengalahkan Gaara dan dia akan mendapatkan Naruto-**nya**.

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada Gaara begitu pemuda bersurai merah itu mengatakan keputusannya. Menundukkan kepala pirang nya, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang amat sangat. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara bisa melakukan itu?

"Ga-gaara, jangan sentuh!" Naruto menepis tangan putih yang terulur hendak menyentuh pipinya. Pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Sungguh dia tidak percaya Gaara bisa melakukan itu.

Mengejar Naruto yang entah akan pergi kemana. Menangkap pergelangan _tan _itu mencegahnya untuk pergi. Menarik pemuda pirang itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku bukan barang untuk di pertaruhkan, hiks" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya dan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mengungkapkan kekecewaannya.

"Maaf Naru. Aku janji aku akan menang. Tidak akan ku biarkan Uchiha memilikimu, percayalah padaku."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, pasti!" Yakinnya pada sang kekasih.

Melihat kesungguhan dari sepasang manik _jade _itu membuatnya mengangguk. Tidak pilihan lain saat ini, dia hanya bisa percaya pada ucapan Gaara.

"Sekarang kita kembali,"

.

.

.

Balapan sudah di mulai sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Menurut beberapa pemuda yang menjadi pengawas balapan menginformasikan bahwa Ferrari merah marun milik Sabaku no Gaara saat ini memimpin. Tinggal satu tikungan dan pertandingan berakhir.

Gaara merasa dia akan menang saat ini, merasa dirinya sedang di atas angin. Membelokkan mobilnya dengan mantap tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah menunggu saat ini. Menunggu saat kepercayaan diri sang Sabaku telah terlalu tinggi hingga membuat kesalahan. Dan benar saja, saat melewati tikungan, Gaara membelokkan mobilnya hampir ke tengah badan jalan. Membuat celah yang tidak terlalu lebar di lajur kiri. Memberi celah untuk Uchiha bungsu mendahuluinya.

Lamborghini Aventador berwarna hitam metalik dengan aksen merah sang Uchiha melaju mulus pada lajur kiri. Tidak lagi mempedulikan goresan pada mobil super mewahnya karena bersinggungan dengan pembatas jalan.

Gaara yang mengetahui dia telah membuat kesalahan segera bergegas menutup celah, tetapi terlambat. Sasuke nyaris melewatinya. 'Menggeser' mobil nya ke kiri, membuat Ferarri dan Lamborghini bersinggungan. Namun hal itu bukannya dapat menghentikan sang Uchiha justru berbalik menghentikannya. Dia kehilangan kendali atas Ferrari-nya, hingga mobil mewah itu menabrak pembatas jalan. Beruntung dia dapat menghentikan mobil nya dengan cepat, jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengumpat keras. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka bahwa ini akan terjadi. Dia telah kalah.

_Naruto__._

Tiba-tiba gambaran seorang pemuda _blonde _yang sedang tersenyum berkelebat di benaknya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kekasihnya? Penyesalan entah kenapa selalu tiba di akhir, saat semuanya telah terlambat. Seharusnya dia tidak menuruti ego-nya, seharusnya dia melakukan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Seharusnya, tapi kata 'seharusnya' sudah tidak berlaku lagi saat ini.

Suara riuh sorak kemenangan di kumandangkan oleh seluruh anggota Taka begitu melihat mobil ketua mereka melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Taka memenangkan balapan, mereka sudah tahu itu sejak pengawas balapan menginformasikan bahwa Sasuke berhasil mendahului Gaara dan membuat sang Sabaku kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya.

Berbeda dengan Taka yang bersorak gembira, Akatsuki harus menelan kekecewaan atas kalahnya ketua mereka. Terlebih Naruto, entah dia harus bagaimana. Berpikir bagaimana keadaan Gaara juga dirinya sendiri setelah ini.

Sasuke berjalan dengan penuh keangkuhan menuju Akatsuki lebih tepatnya menuju pemuda bersurai pirang diantara anggota Akatsuki. Berhenti berjalan dan memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku celana, memasang pose keren. Seringai kemenangan terpasang apik di bibirnya. Mata bak elangnya sama sekali tidak teralihkan dari _blonde _manis yang telah menjeratnya.

"Aku menang," ucapnya dengan nada bangga yang kentara.

Tangan _alabster_nya terulur perlahan, hendak menyentuh tangan sewarna karamel sang pemuda. Dan hanya untuk mendapat tepisan kasar sebuah tangan berkulit putih milik pemuda yang juga bersurai _blonde_.

"Jangan sentuh Naruto dengan tangan kotormu, Uchiha!" sentak Deidara keras.

Menganggap ucapan Deidara tidak lebih dari hembusan angin. Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda bersurai pirang incarannya yang saat ini sudah berpindah posisi di belakang Deidara. Mengamit lengan berkulit _tan _Naruto dan menariknya menjauh dari Akatsuki dengan segala rontaan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Menghepaskan pemuda pirang yang ditariknya ke dalam mobil mewahnya—di samping kursi kemudi. Bergegas menuju kursi kemudi dan segera menjalankan mobilnya. Memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan penuh, menghiraukan segala umpatan Naruto untuknya.

Memacu kendaraannya menuruni gunung Hokage dengan cepat. Dan dapat di lihat nya sang pemuda Sabaku yang masih berdiri di samping mobil nya. Wajah yang biasa terlihat angkuh itu terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan. Mungkin karena dia telah mengalahkan pemuda itu juga merebut kekasihnya. Entah kenapa dia begitu senang melihat angkuh—berubah—miris Gaara.

Gaara terus mengutuki kebodohannya. Mengutuki kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya kalah dari seseorang yang telah menjadi rivalnya. Mengutuki kebodohannya yang tidak menuruti perkataan kekasihnya dan lebih mengutamakan ego. Mengutuki kebodohannya yang telah termakan ucapan Sasuke. Terus mengutuki kebodohannya hingga dia melihat kendaraan Sasuke melewatinya. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu tidaklah sendiri, melainkan bersama seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde _yang amat dia kenal.

Naruto.

"Shit!" umpatnya keras begitu dia melihat mobil Sasuke melintasinya dengan seorang pemuda pirang di dalamnya. Dan entah kenapa kendaraan mewah Sasuke yang sedang melaju kencang terasa bergerak lambat saat melintas di hadapannya. Hingga dia dapat melihat jelas seringai penuh kemenangan terukir lebar di bibir tipis sang Uchiha bungsu yang melihat keberadaannya. Sedangkan Naruto sepertinya tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Sebuah Lamborghini aventador berwarna hitam metalik dengan aksen merah berhenti di _basement _sebuah apartemen mewah. Bergegas keluar dari kendaraan mewahnya dan berjalan ke sisi pintu yang lain, membuka pintu itu dan menangkap pergelangan tangan _tan _seorang pemuda manis. Menarik pemuda _blonde _itu keluar dengan menghiraukan segala rontaan dan umpatan yang di tujukan kepadanya.

Menghempaskan tubuh mungil sang pemuda pada sisi mobil-nya. Mengunci tubuh Naruto diantara tubuh tegap nya dan mobil mewah-nya. Menatap manik _sapphire _yang selalu dia kagumi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, membuat yang di tatap menciut ketakutan.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan jangan melawan!" Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto dan kembali mengamit lengan _tan _pemuda itu, membawanya masuk dalam _apartemen__t_.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh mungil Naruto ke atas ranjang berukuran _king size_ begitu dia—mereka—telah memasuki _apartement _mewahnya. Menghiraukan protesan dan umpatan pemilik iris _sapphire _dengan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh pemuda yang telah meneggelamkan-nya jauh.

"Kau milik-ku sekarang!" ucapnya mutlak. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut tiga garis halus di pipi kiri Naruto.

"Aku bukan milik-mu, brengsek!" Tangan sewarna madu-nya menepis kasar tangan _alabaster _pemuda yang dia benci sepenuh hati.

"Terserah!" ucap Sasuke ketus."Tapi sekarang, biarkan aku menikmati hadiah ku." Lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai memuakkan.

"Ap-mmphh—" Naruto seketika menghentikan apapun yang akan akan di ucapkannya ketika Sasuke dengan kasar menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Nnnh… mmpph…" Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mecoba melepaskan pagutan liar Sasuke.

"Nnnh… hen… mmph... tikanhh…" Ucap Naruto diantara desahannya ketika Sasuke dengan berani melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati begitu menyadari kecerobohan nya. Seharusnya dia tahu dengan mencoba berbicara diantara pagutan si _raven _hanya akan memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke melesakkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

.

.

.

**To be continue. . .**

Bagaimana menurut minna-san chapter dua ini? Apakah membosankan, mudah ketebak? Atau bagaimana?

Tidak ada yang keberatan bukan ame masukkan scene gaanaru? tidak ada kan?* ngancem pake kusanagi* *di chidori*

Dan satu lagi ame ingin tanya, adakah yang bersedia merekomendasikan sebuah nama dan alasan untuk patner antagonisnya sakura di The day when we will be together? Jujur ame kehabisan stok ide, jika ada pm ya...

Okay, sekian saja untuk chapter dua minna-san.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Okane ga nai © Tohru Kousaka/Hitoyo Shinozaki**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **slight **GaaraNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, lime-lemon ,rape, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Sekali lagi saya katakan, fic ini mengandung unsur ****eksplisit lemon, male x male, gay atau apapun anda menyebutnya.**

**Jadi jika anda tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas. Sebaiknya mundur secara teratur.**

**Terima kasih**

**.**

**Love or Lust**

**Prev. Chapter. . .**

Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati begitu menyadari kecerobohannya. Seharusnya dia tahu dengan mencoba berbicara diantara pagutan si raven hanya akan memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke melesakkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

**Chapter 3**

"Nnhh...hen...nghh...tihkanh..." seorang pemuda berambut pirang berusaha menghentikan perlakuan seorang pemuda bersurai raven di atas-nya. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia tidak nyaman akan perlakuan sang dominan.

Kepala pirang-nya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, menghindari ciuman Sasuke. Berbanding terbalik dengan bungsu Uchiha yang begitu menikmati aktivitasnya bersama seseorang yang telah menjerat hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Satu tangan alabster-nya berusaha menahan kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala si pirang sendiri, mengurangi segala pemberontakan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Sementara tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam kemeja Naruto, menyentuh perut langsing si pirang secara langsung dengan sentuhan mengambang. Membuat si pirang semakin menggeliat gelisah, tampak erotis.

"Hosh, sa-su... hosh," segera mengumpulkan udara kedalam paru-parunya yang telah menjerit begitu sasuke melepas pagutan liar-nya. Benang saliva nampak menghubungkan dua bibir yang basah itu sebelum akhirnya terputus begitu sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya.

Kembali mendekatkan dirinya kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Menyesap aroma citrus memabukkan dari leher Naruto dan berbisik dengan suara parau karena menahan nafsu, "aku menginginkanmu, benar-benar menginginkanmu-" kembali Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "-sekarang."

"AAKKKHHH!" Berteriak sekeras mungkin begitu dirasakan-nya rasa, sakit yang amat sangat di bagian lehernya. Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat begitu dirasakan-nya sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh lehernya. Kemudian di ikuti kecupan dan hisapan kuat.

Menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan si pirang dan terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Menjilat luka yang dia toreh pada leher _tan _menggoda itu kemudian mengecupnya lembut di ikuti hisapan kuat.

Sementara bibirnya sibuk menandai leher _tan _menggoda Naruto, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya melepas kancing kemeja yang di pakai Naruto.

Dengan tidak sabar Sasuke mengarahkan tangan-nya pada dada telanjang Naruto. Menyentuh dada bidang sewarna madu itu dengan sentuhan mengambang, membuatnya memperoleh lenguhan tertahan dari si pirang. Kilat amarah terlihat jelas di kedua mata _onyx-_nya begitu dia melihat jejak kemerahan - yang bukan karya-nya - di tubuh bagian atas pemuda pirang di bawahnya. Dia akan menghapus jejak si Sabaku itu dari tubuh 'kekasihnya', yakinnya.

Lidah-nya berpindah dari leher Naruto menuju _nipple _kanan menggoda si pirang. Memberikan jilatan-jilatan kecil pada _nipple _yang mulai menegang. Menjilat _nipple _Naruto dengan gerakan memutar kemudian menghisap biji kecil itu dengan keras meninggalkan bekas keunguan, menindih tanda sebelumnya. Tidak membiarkan satu lagi _nipple _Naruto menganggur, Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kanan-nya memilin dan menekan-nekan _nipple _si pirang.

"Nnnh... hah... sasu... ke... nh!" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya liar, menarik surai _raven _di hadapannya agar segera melepaskan _nipple-_nya. Berusaha menghentikan Sasuke akan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Akh... ti-tidak... nnh... " Mata biru Naruto terbelalak lebar begitu dia rasakan sesuatu yang asing menyentuh kejantanan-nya di bawah sana. Menekan-tekan kejantanan-nya yang mulai menegang.

_Shit! Rupanya Sasuke serius ingin memerkosa-nya!_ Batin-nya.

.

.

.

"Ahh... ah!" Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan celana _jeans _juga dalaman-nya lenyap dari tubuh-nya. Yang dia tahu sekarang, dia merasakan basah dan hangat di bagian kejantanannya.

"Nnh... ukh... sh-stop..." Jemari-nya mencengkeram erat _bed cover _di bawah-nya. Sebisa mungkin menahan desahan agar tidak lolos ketika mulut hangat sang Uchiha terus mengerjai miliknya. _Tidak! Dia tidak akan mendesah untuk orang lain selain kekasihnya, Gaara. _Tekad Naruto dalam hati.

Suara kecipak terdengar erotis menggema di ruangan dengan dominasi cat berwarna biru gelap itu. Hawa panas menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruang, bahkan _air conditioner_ sama sekali tidak berfungsi.

Sasuke mempercepat kulumannya begitu dia rasakan Naruto sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak. Bahkan dia tidak lagi merasakan sakit ketika rambutnya di tarik keras oleh tangan _tan _pemuda yang sedang di manjanya ketika dirinya sedang sibuk menikmati benda nikmat dalam mulutnya.

"Ukh... nhh...!" Naruto menggelengkan kepala-nya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha menolak kenikmatan yang semakin lama semakin menghanyutkan-nya. Membuat pikirannya terasa kosong.

Tubuh _tan _berpeluh itu melengkung indah begitu Naruto mencapai puncaknya. Mengeluarkan_ semen_-nya di mulut Sasuke yang dengan senang hati dan tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun menelan seluruh cairan yang di keluarkan Naruto hingga tak bersisa.

Sasuke memberikan jilatan terakhir sebelum melepaskan kejantanan si pirang hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'plop' pelan.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya - bertumpu pada lutut - mengamati hasil karyanya. Menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu kering begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Wajah manis yang di penuhi rona merah, mata _sapphire _yang menatapnya sayu karena nafsu, bibir _plum _yang membengkak dan mengkilat karena di lumatnya. Menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah dia dapat melihat jelas leher jenjang dengan bercak merah yang tidak dapat di katakan sedikit, menurunkan pandangannya kembali dia dapat melihat dua puting dada Naruto yang menegang berwarna merah muda lengkap dengan _kiss mark _keunguan. Meneguk liurnya paksa begitu sepasang _onyx-_nya melihat kedua kaki sewarna madu itu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan milik Naruto yang baru saja dia nikmati.

Sedangkan Naruto berusaha memulihkan napasnya yang menderu juga mencoba mengembalikan tenaga-nya paska klimaks. Pun mata birunya memandang langit-langit dengan intens, tapi dia bisa merasakan pandangan dari sepasang malam yang seolah hendak memakannya.

Mata dengar iris sewarna langitnya membulat sempurna begitu seseorang - yang dia tahu siapa - meraih kedua pergelangan tangannya, menyatukan kedua pergelangan _tan _itu di atas kepala pirang-nya.

Naruto terus mencoba menggerakkan tangannya begitu dia merasa akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia tidak bisa melepas cengkeraman tangan berkulit pucat sang Uchiha. Tapi apa daya tenaganya sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa di banding Sasuke. Di tambah posisi Sasuke yang kini hampir menduduki perut-nya.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" seru Naruto marah.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek. Sama sekali tidak menganggap teriakan 'merdu' Naruto, bahkan dirinya kini sedang berusaha melepaskan ikat pinggang-nya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lain memegangang erat ke-dua pergelangan tangan si pirang di atas kepala Naruto sendiri.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LEPAS! LEPAS!" Naruto meronta lebih kuat begitu dia merasakan sesuatu melingkari kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dan ketika dia mendongak, ikat pinggang Sasuke-lah yang melingkar manis di sana.

"Setelah ini kita akan menuju permainan utama, bersiaplah." Selesai mengikat tangan Naruto - dengan tidak terlalu erat namun cukup kuat menahan si pirang - Sasuke dengan tergesa melepaskan pakaiannya hingga kini dia sama-sama polos seperti sang Uzumaki.

Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya begitu Sasuke melepas pakaiannya, enggan untuk melihat tubuh atletis sang Uchiha.

"Jangan palingkan wajah-mu, Naru." Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya mengamit dagu Naruto, menariknya perlahan hingga iris berbeda warna mereka bertemu.

"Kau tahu? Aku susah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama melihatmu, dan kau dengan lancang-nya menolak-ku karena si Sabaku itu!" ke dua iris malam-nya menatap Naruto geram. _Bagaimana mungkin Naruto menolaknya karena Gaara? Bukankah dia jauh lebih baik dari pemuda berambut merah itu? _Tanya-nya dalam hati. Begitu narsis dan egois.

"Tidak-kah kau sadar juga, bahwa aku adalah milik Gaara dan aku mencintainya begitu pula diri-nya." jawab Naruto. Iris langitnya berkilat menahan amarah.

"Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia tidak akan menerima tantangan-ku yang menjadikan dirimu sebagai pertaruhan." seringai mengejek terukir indah di bibir Sasuke begitu mengatakannya.

"Dia memang menolak... awalnya." Naruto mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan suara lirih. Iris birunya yang biasa berbinar kini tampak meredup.

"Tapi akhirnya dia tetap menyetujuinya, bukan?" ingin, ingin sekali Naruto melenyapkan seringai yang telah berganti senyum memuakkan itu dari wajak yang biasa-nya tanpa ekspresi sang Uchiha.

Naruto memalingkan wajah-nya. Tangannya yang terikat mengepal kuat menahan rasa sakit di dadanya akibat perkataan Sasuke. Semua yang di katakan si raven memang benar.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan-nya begitu merasakan sesuatu menekan bibir-nya dengan lembut, dan kedua kakinya yang terangkat dan di letakkan pada - yang bisa dia tebak sebagai - bahu Sasuke.

"Jangan pikirkaan apapun atau siapapun selain diriku." Sasuke melesakkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Naruto begitu dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, mengggerakkan-nya keluar masuk menghiraukan teriakan si pirang untuk segera menghentikan apaun yang sedang - dan akan - dia lakukan.

"Akh! Sa-sakit, he... ntikan...hiks "

"Ti-dak... akkh... Gaa... ra!"

Naruto memekik keras begitu Sasuke menambahkan dua jari sekaligus. Menginvasi lubangnya dengan brutal dan semakin brutal ketika dia memanggil nama pemuda dengan _tatto kanji ai _di kening nya.

"Akh... sa-sakit... hiks."

Mata obsidiannya menyendu begitu mendapati raut kesakitan di wajah pemuda yang di sukai nya. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia tidak sampai hati membuat Naruto memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu. Tetapi emosi telah menutup rasa simpati nya ketika si pirang tetap memanggil sang pemuda Sabaku.

"Hen-Mph!" memagut bibir Naruto dengan lumatan panas, begitu Sasuke terus mendengar permintaan si pirang untuk menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ngh... AH!" Naruto seketika mendorong Sasuke, menghentikan ciuman yang mampu membuatnya mabuk dan kemudian mendesah keras begitu salah satu jari Sasuke dengan telah mengenai tituk sensitifnya di bawah sana.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat begitu Sasuke tidak juga berhenti menyodok titik nikmatnya dengan telak. Membuatnya serasa melihat bintang-bintang. Di tambah dengan tangan Sasuke yang tidak juga berhenti menaik-turunkan kejantannya, membuat miliknya semakin menegak.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tidak ingin terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang di tawarkan sang Uchiha. Meskipun hatinya menolak perlakuan si _raven _tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Terbukti dengan lolosnya beberapa desahan dari bibirnya yang memerah dan bengkak.

"Ah... Sa-Sasu... aku... hahh - "

Sasuke menghentikan segala gerakannya begitu dia merasa sudah saatnya untuk menuju menu utama. Sebuah seringai kemenangan terukir manis di bibirnya begitu mendapati ekspresi kecewa dari Naruto karena dia menghentikan aktivitasnya tepat sebelum pemuda itu mencapai puncak.

Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya. Mengusap pipi dengan tiga garis itu lembut. Mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut, hanya kecupan kecil bukan lumatan ganas seperti sebelumnya. Hanya ciuman lembut seringan kapas.

"Tenang saja, setelah ini aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan lebih dari sebelumnya. Bahkan akan melebihi kenikmatan yang di berikan si Sabaku kepadamu." bisik Sasuke.

"Kau brengsek, aku membencimu!" hanya umpatan lirih yang terdengar dari bibir Naruto.

"Dan aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mengarahkan miliknya di depan pintu masuk ketika selesai mengatakan itu. Penisnya yang di penuhi cairan pre-sperma menempel pada cincin _rectrum_ Naruto. Bahkan sedikit bagian miliknya telah merasakan kehangatan lubang kenikmatan yang akan di jamahnya.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan! Aku tidak ma-AKH!" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya seketika begitu dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Lubangnya terasa robek begitu kejantanan Sasuke masuk dalam sekali sentak. Dari rasa sakitnya dia dapat memperkirakan ukuran Sasuke melebihi ukuran Gaara.

_Shit! Bagaimana mungkin dia masih sempat membandingkan ukuran keduanya dalam kondisi seperti ini!_

"I-ITAI! SA-SAKIT... HIKS!" Naruto terus berteriak meminta Sasuke menghentikan tindakannya. Tapi tidak. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terlihat aku berhenti. Tapi justru menambah tempo gerakannya. Membuat Naruto semakin meraung liar.

"Agh! Ini nikmat. Benar-benar nikmat. Ah!" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Menikmati persatuan paksanya. Menikmati bagaimana _rectrum_ Naruto yang terasa panas, berkedut perlahan melumat miliknya di dalam sana. Lubang nakal yang menjepit miliknya ketika dia akan menggerakkan barangnya keluar, seolah tidak rela.

Tidak dia pedulikan cairan merah yang keluar dari lubang yang memerah itu. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di batang miliknya. Karena baginya cairan merah itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu, namun sebaliknya. Seolah menjadi pelumas alami, mempermudah dirinya menghujam lubang Naruto.

"SAKIT! AAKHH! BER-HENTI!"

Tidak dia pedulikan Naruto yang terus berteriak memintanya untuk berhenti. Karena baginya, teriakan Naruto seperti alunan simfoni yang membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Terus menggerakkan kejantanannya, menyodok berbagai sudut ruang sempit dan lembab itu mencari titik di mana Naruto akan mendesah dengan keras.

"AKH! SASU... AH! TI-TIDAK! AH!

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu dia telah mendapat titik nikmat Naruto. Membuat si pirang mau tidak mau mendesahkan namanya.

Ingin memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada sang _submisive, _Sasuke menggerakkan tanggannya, meraih milik Naruto yang terus mengeluarkan cairan putih. Mengocok benda menegang Naruto seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya, Sasuke meraih salah satu _nipple _Naruto. Menjilatnya secara melingkar, menarikknya dengan gigi kemudian melumatnya. Sementara _nipple _yang satu lagi dimainkan Sasuke dengan jarinya - menarik dan memilinnya.

"Ah... ah... Sasu... akh!"

Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan desahan yang sejak tadi coba dia tahan. Ketika titik sensitifnya terus di mainkan oleh Sasuke. Kenikmatan yang membuatnya merasa pening namun dia menyukainya.

Dan dengan berat hati dia mengakui bahwa yang di katakan Sasuke memang benar. Kenikmatan ini lebih besar dari pada ketika dia melakukannya bersama Gaara.

Tapi tidak! Dia mencintai Gaara bukan karena hal seperti ini. Dan dia yakin pemuda Sabaku pun demikian. Tapi, ketika dia ingat bahwa pemuda itu dengan lantang menerima dirinya sebagai bahan pertaruhan, sakit itu kembali menghampirinya.

"Sasu... ah... ah.. ah-aku!"

Sasuke merasa sebentar lagi Naruto akan mencapai puncak. Terbukti dari lubang Naruto yang semakin erat mencengkram miliknya dan milik Naruto yang semakin deras mengeluarkan cairan putih.

"Sasu... aku... akh! SASUKE!" tubuh Naruto melengkung indah begitu cairannya menyembur keluar, mengotori tangan kanan Sasuke, perut juga sebagian wajahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, tapi dia tidak dapat beristirahat ketika masih ada sesuatu yang besar dan menegang terus bergerak keluar masuk lubangnya.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangan dan bibirnya pada tubuh Naruto begitu sang Uzumaki muda telah sampai puncaknya. Tangannya memegang kedua sisi paha dalam Naruto, membuat pantat sintal Naruto menfekati pemiliknya. Membuat si pirang dapat melihat kejantanan besar yang bergerak keluar masuk lubangnya.

Lubang Naruto yang mengetat membuat miliknya serasa di peras. Dan dia yakin sebentar lagi dia akan keluar. Menggerakkan kejantanan-nya cepat, mencoba menusuk lubang Naruto sedalam mungkin dan menanamkan miliknya sedalam mungkin begitu dia mencapai klimaks. Memanggil nama patner-nya dan mengisi lubang Naruto dengan cairan-nya.

"Naru-akh... Naruto!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanan-nya, membuat cairan putih bercampur merah keluar, mengalir dari lubang Naruto mengotori _sprei _yang tidak lagi berbentuk.

Naruto hanya terkulai pasrah. Memperlihatkan kejantanan-nya yang melemas ter-ekpose karena kedua kakinya yang masih terbuka lebar diantara tubuh Sasuke. Terpancar sorot lelah dari kedua mata biru nya. Dan dia melihatnya, melihat Sasuke menaiki tubuhnya dan mencondongkan wajahnya. Dia yakin Sasuke akan mengecup kening dan bibirnya kemudian mengatakan terima kasih. Seperti yang biasa Gaara lakukan setelah aktivitas panas mereka.

Sasuke memang mengecup bibirnya lembut, tapi bukan kata itu yang si _raven _katakan. Dan setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, si _raven _dengan cepat membalik posisi Naruto menjadi tengkurap. Dia juga merasa pinggulnya di cengkram erat-erat kemudian di tarik naik

Dan setelah itu dia merasa sesuatu yang besar dan menegang kembali menghujam lubangnya keras dan cepat.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menahannya di sini, Sasuke?"

Apa kau tahu apa yang paling tidak di sukai Sasuke selain Sabaku no Gaara? Jika kau bertanya seperti itu sudah pasti jawabannya adalah Uchiha Itachi. Terutama ketika _aniki-_nya itu sudah ikut campur mengenai apa yang dia lakukan. Seperti saat ini.

"Hn."

"Ck. Tidak tahukah kau. Apa yang kau lakukan sudah masuk tindakan kriminal. Kau bisa di tuntut dengan tuduhan penculikan dan pemerkosaan!" Itachi berkata dengan geram.

"Hn, aku tahu. Tapi, apakah kau sudah lupa bahwa hukum dapat di beli dengan kekayaan Uchiha?"

"Kau!"

"Dan... bukankah dulu kau juga pernah melakukannya? Menculik sahabatmu sendiri dan me-_rape_-nya?"

"..."

"Tentu kau tidak lupa bukan dengan dia, pemuda bersurai merah yang begitu kau idam-idamkan untuk kau miliki. Namikaze Kyuubi, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"..." kembali tidak ada jawaban dari sulung Uchiha.

"Ah ya. Aku lupa, bukankah dia sudah pergi?"

"Ya, dia pergi karena kesalahanku. Dan aku tidak ingin kau mengalami apa yang pernah aku alami. Percayalah Sasuke, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir." tidak ada tatapan jahil dalam mata malam Itachi, hanya ada sorot hampa yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Itu karena kau tidak mengikatnya dengan benar." jawab Sasuke ringan. Begitu berbeda dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Jika boleh jujur dia mulai memikirkan apa yang baru saja Itachi katakan juga bertanya mengenai apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Bagaimana caramu mengikatnya?"

_Ya benar._

_Bagaimana cara untuk mengikat pemuda pirang itu?_

_Entahlah, bahkan Sasuke pun tidak tahu._

_._

_._

_._

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan iris _jade, _berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Wajah tampan yang dahulu begitu di sanjung kini menghilang tergantikan oleh wajah lelah. Tidak ada lagi tatapan tajan nan arogan dari sepasang _jade-_nya_, _hanya ada sorot kesedihan mendalam juga penyesalan.

Tangan putihnya meraih ponsel _orange _dalam kantung celana _jeans-_nya_, _netra-nya menyendu begitu melihat layar depan ponsel milik kekasihnya. Potret dua orang pemuda, yang satu bersurai _blonde _dan satu lagi berwarna merah bata. Kebahagiaan terlihat dari ekspresi kedua pemuda itu. Itu adalah foto dia dan kekasihnya yang di ambil ketika dirinya mengajak Naruto ke sebuah danau di balik taman.

_Kekasih, huh? Masihkah dia boleh menyebut Naruto adalah kekasihnya setelah apa yang dia lakukan? _Gaara bertanya dalam hati. Dadanya terasa sesak begitu pemikiran itu sampai padanya. Dan rasa sesak itu semakin besar ketika dia menyadari bahwa karena dialah pemuda itu pergi.

_Ne Gaara, tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana nasib pemuda pirang itu sekarang? Tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya kini?_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat, memperlihatkan iris birunya yang memendam sejuta rasa sakit. Dengan bertumpu pada salah satu sikunya Naruto memaksakan diri untuk bangun, mendudukkan dirinya meski membuatnya merasakan sakit. Melihat jam _digital _diatas meja kecil di samping ranjang. _07:48 pm, sudah malam rupanya._

Perlahan menuruni ranjang besar dengan yang sejak seharian dia tiduri. Dengan langkah tertatih Naruto menapak dinginnya lantai marmer kamar besar itu menuju kamar mandi.

_Membersihkan segala 'kotoran' yang ada di tubuhnya._

_Membersihkan jejak orang itu dari tubuhnya._

Masuk ke dalam _box _mandi dan menyalakan _shower. _Membasahi tubuh telanjangnya dengan air yang terasa begitu dingin. Berharap semua jejak di tubuhnya menghilang seiring tetes air yang membasuh tubuhnya.

Naruto memutuskan menyudahi acara mandinya begitu merasa dia telah cukup bersih dan _relax. _Melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel dengan cermin besar melapisi dinding.

Manik birunya melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di hadapannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat begitu melihat seperti apa tubuhnya kini. Penuh tanda kemerahan dan juga beberapa lebam. Tanda dari orang itu.

_Brengsek!_

Naruto mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di tiap sisi tubuhnya ketika ingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah pertandingan itu. Di perkosa habis-habisan. Dia pikir setelah Sasuke puas pemuda itu akan melepaskannya, tapi salah. Bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke justru mengurungnya di apartemen ini- jika di hitung sudah hampir satu minggu. Menggunakan dirinya sebagai pemuas. Melakukan 'itu' setiap Sasuke menginginkannya, menghiraukan segala teriakan si pirang yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Bahkan dia tidak segan untuk membubuhkan tanda lebam pada tubuh _tan _Naruto dia pemuda itu melawan.

Naruto kembali memakai kemeja-nya, membuat jejak kemerahan dan beberapa lebam di tubuhnya tertutup kembali. Kemeja berwarna biru tua dan terlihat terlalu besar di tubuh mungil-nya. Mungkin kemeja itu bukan miliknya. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian seminggu terakhir juga pada kekasihnya yang entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, hingga dia tidak menyadari Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi, melihatnya yang terus memandang cermin.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Menghampiri Naruto dan melingkar kan tangannya di pinggang ramping si pirang dan membuat Naruto tersentak kecil.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita mandi bersama, Naruto?" Rona merah mulai menjalari wajah manis pemuda dalam dekapannya.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat - mencoba menahan desahan - ketika Sasuke memberi kecupan kecil di lehernya sementara satu tangan sang Uchiha melepas satu demi satu kancing kemeja yang dia pakai, menyusupkan tangannya dan memainkan _nipple_ Naruto. Dan satu tangan lagi merayap ke bawah, memberikan usapan lembut pada paha dalam si pirang.

"Sa-sasu... hentikan... " pinta Naruto dengan lirih. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang semakin berani. Sekuat tenaga mencoba mempertahankan diri agar tidak roboh ketika tangan Sasuke telah berpindah ke miliknya. Meremas miliknya perlahan namun erat.

"Tidak!" meskipun berkata 'tidak' Sasuke tetap menghentikan aktivitasnya. Membuat si pirang sedikitnya bisa bernapas dengan lega.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti ketika Sasuke meraih kedua tangannya, mengahkan tangannya pada pinggir _washtafel _- menyuruhnya untuk berpegangan - dan membuat posisinya sedikit membungkuk.

"Jangan bergerak dari posisimu!" perintah Sasuke.

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak lebar begitu merasa kemeja bagian belakang-bawahnya di tarik ke atas. Tubuhnya menegang begitu dia merasa bongkahan kembarnya di tarik berlawanan arah.

Setelah memberi perintah pada Naruto, Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada satu lutut. Tangan _alabster_nya menarik kemeja yang menutupi bagian belakang si pirang ke atas. Membuatnya mendapatkan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya pada pantat mulus Naruto, menarik bongkahan itu berlawanan arah hingga dia dapat melihat lubang mengkerut yang telah beberapa kali dia jamah.

Sasuke memberikan kecupan singkat pada lubang naruto sebelum menggerakkan lidahnya mengitari cicin luar _rectrum_ Naruto. Setelah bosan menjilat, Sasuke menusukkan lidahnya pada _rectrum_ Naruto. Membuatnya memperoleh lenguhan tertahan dari si pirang.

Sasuke semakin bersemangat menggerakkan lidahnya, keluar masuk _rectrum _Naruto. Menggeram tertahan begitu dia merasa lubang Naruto memijatnya lidahnya lembut, seolah menarik untuk menjamah lorong hangat itu lebih dalam.

"Nggh... ah... "

Naruto menguatkan pegangannya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bagian belakangnya. Keluar masuk lubangnya dengan cepat. Membuat desahan yang sejak tadi dia tahan kini meluncur mulus dari bibirnya yang terbuka merasakan kenikmatan

"Ngh.. no... ti-tidakh... ah!"

Sasuke terus menggerakkan lidahnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Menusuknya sedalam yang dia bisa, sebisa mungkin mengecap setiap sudut lubang sempit itu. Kedua tangannya meremas bongkahan kembar Naruto, sesekali menamparnya dengan kencang.

"AKH! Su.. dah... nhh... " Naruto memekik keras begitu dia merasakan tamparan di kedua pantatnya. Kedua bongkahan kembarnya terasa panas dan perih.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, meraih kejantanan si pirang yang telah menegang. Menggenggam-nya kemudian menggerakkannya naik-turun, sementara satu tangannya berusaha membuat pantat Naruto tetap terbuka.

"Ah... ah... nghh... "

Naruto menggerakkan kepala pirangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika dua titik sensitifnya di mainkan seperti ini. Kepalanya terasa pening namun dia menyukainya.

Sasuke terus menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun semakin cepat ketika dia rasakan benda di genggaman-nya semakin menegang dengan cairan _precum _yang semakin deras. Terus menggerakkannya naik-turun dengan remasan kecil hingga benda menegang itu memuntahkan apa yang sejak tadi tertahan diiringi desahan keras dari pemiliknya.

"AKH!"

.

.

.

"Ah... ah... nghhh... "

Hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Di pikirannya berkecamuk pikiran mengenai Gaara yang tidak lagi mencintainya. Bertanya kapan Sasuke akan berhenti dan bertanya dalam hati, benarkah Sasuke mencintainya?

_Tidak!_

_Sasuke tidak mencintainya, Sasuke hanya mencintai tubuhnya._

"Nnh,"

Ya benar, Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Gaara pun juga tidak mencintainya. Kedua orang itu hanya mencintai tubuhnya. Mungkin kira-kira itulah yang kini ada di pikiran seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

_Jika Sasuke mencintainya, tidak mungkin dia melakukan ini tanpa memedulikan segala teriakan, rontaan dan permohonan agar segera berhenti, bukan. Jika Sasuke mencintainya dia pasti akan berhenti ketika dia memintanya._

_Gaara. Dia juga tidak memcintainya. Jika perasaan itu yang di milikinya, tidak munkin dia menerima tantangan Sasuke, bukan?_

Terus dan terus pikiran negatif akan perasaan Sasuke dan Gaara berputar di otaknya. Hingga dia begitu merasa begitu bodoh telah mempercayainya. Terutama mengenai pemuda bersurai merah yang selama ini begitu dia percayai dan cintai sepenuh hati.

"AKKHH!" segala pikiran yang berputar di otaknya hilang seketika ketika _rectrum_-nya menerima hentakan kuat hingga dia mencapai puncak entah yang keberapa malam ini.

Naruto sama sekali tidak melawan ketika Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuatnya berbaring terlentang bahkan ketika sang Uchiha kembali memasuki lubangnya. Bukan karena tidak ingin, tetapi karena tidak bisa. Tidak bisa karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah, karena tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat terutama bagian _rectrum-_nya_, _tidak bisa karena hatinya terlalu nyeri dan tidak bisa ketika pikirannya berputar mengenai apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Sasuke tidak juga melepaskannya. Ingin rasanya dia tertidur dan tidak bangun lagi keesokan harinya.

Terus berpikir, bertanya dalam hati hingga dia sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan, _apakah memang dia tidaklah pantas untuk menerima perasaan mulia itu._

Sepasang netra birunya tampak kosong, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tidak ada lagi suara desahan dari bibir mungilnya. Dan dengan perlahan iris sewarna langitnya tertutup tirai sewarna _tan_.

Sasuke tahu pemuda di bawahnya telah kehilangan kesadaran, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak ketika dia belum merasa puas, dan tidak tahu kapan dia akan merasa puas. Karena meskipun dia telah menahan pemuda ini hampir seminggu lamanya dan melakukan _sex _dengannya, dia belumlah merasa puas. Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, menghujam lubang yang terus mengeluarkan cairan putih dengan cairan merah yang menyertainya.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tampak berdiri menghadap jendela besar di ruang kerjanya. Iris merah-nya menatap hamparan pencakar langit di depan sana ketika otaknya memproses satu per satu kata yang di ucapkan oleh seorang wanita bersurai biru dengan hiasan mawar di rambutnya.

"Benarkah dia ada di tangan Uchiha?" mata merahnya berkilat penuh amarah ketika dia tahu bahwa orang yang selama ini dia cari ada di tangan klan yang begitu dia benci.

_Kenapa harus Uchiha?_

"Tentu saja. Apakah kau meragukan informasi dari adikmu ini, Kyuu-_nii_?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pendek bermata biru. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketegasan dan sisi dominan.

"Konan! Segera siapkan segala keperluan. Tiga hari lagi kit akan kembali ke kampung halaman." si pemuda bersurai merah memberi perintah tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

_Tunggulah _nii-chan, _Naruto!_

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya begitu sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya tetapi tidak bisa begitu dia merasa ada sesuatu yang melingkari tubuhnya. Dengan enggan dia membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang _sapphire _yang membulat sempurna begitu tahu apa yang melingkari tubuhnya.

_Ini tidak mungkin?_

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidur dalam dekapan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat di tubuhnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata pucat si Uchiha bungsu terbuka. Terganggu karena gerakan sosok dalam dekapannya. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibir pucatnya begitu terbangun dan mendapati Naruto masih dalam dekapannya.

"_Ohayou_ Naru." sapa Sasuke sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di bibir yang semalam-nya di pagutnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang _sapphire _yang menatapnya _horror._

Sasuke menegakkan, memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Naruto ikut menegakkan tubuhnya tetapi terhenti begitu merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhnya. Terutama bagian pinggul ke bawah.

Sasuke menghela napas begitu menyadari raut kesakitan Naruto. Menangkap pinggang si pirang dan menariknya dengan lembut. Membuat Naruto bersandar di dadanya dengan posisi miring. Sasuke mengernyit heran mendapati sifat penurut Naruto, tidak seperti semalam. Tapi dia tidak ambil peduli, bukankah lebih baik jika Naruto tidak menunjukkan penolakan terhadap kehadirannya.

"Umm, boleh aku tanya?"

"Tanyakan apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan." jawab Sasuke lembut. Jemarinya memainkan rambut keemasan Naruto. Sementara satu lagi tangannya menarik selimut putih, menaikkan-nya hingga menutupi leher Naruto.

"Umm, kau siapa? Apakah kita saling kenal? Dan apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Kali ini dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tidak tahu apakah Naruto berpura-pura atau pun bersungguh-sungguh.

_Tapi._

_Sepasang langit itu benar-benar menunjukkan kebingungan._

"Kau tahu siapa dirimu?"

Dan Sasuke melihat kepala pirang itu mengangguk perlahan di dadanya.

"Dan kau tidak ingat siapa aku?"

Dan sebuah gelengan perlahan membuat rasa kecewa memenuhi perasaan-nya. Tetapi itu hanya sesaat, sebelum sebuah seringai licik terukir di bibirnya.

_Kira-kira apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, ne _minna-san_?_

**The End.**

Yeyyy! Akhirnya end juga. Ame tau jika endingnya ngegantung, tapi hanya seperti itulah kemampuan ame. Gomenne jika mengecewakan dan jika ada kelanjutannya sekalipun kemungkinan akan berupa prequel ataupun sequel. Dan tentu saja akan publish tidak tahu entah kapan.

Dan adakah yang menyadari jika bagian di kamar mandi hampir sama dengan salah satu adegan **okane ga nai OVA? **Ya! Benar, ame ambil dari situ dengan edit di beberapa bagian.

Di sini balasan review untuk chapter kemarin untuk yang tidak log-in.

**Mami Fate Kamikaze**

Hu um, kasihan Naru. Ia, ame yang nyuruh si gaara kalah tuh*di geplak*

Sudah terjawab bukan, sasu mau ngelakuin itu ato tidak ke naru.

Yosh! Ganbatte!

**Snow **

Arigatou! Ini sudah next.

**Guest **

Hehe, karena udah banyak fic yang bikin Sasu dapat yang pertama*plak*, arigatou!

**Ame ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader, baik yang mereview maupun silent reader. Ame sungguh berterima kasih banyak. Terima kasih juga kepada reader yang bersedia me-favorite dan me-follow fic gaje ini. Arigatou! Gomenne ame tidak dapat menyebutkannya satu per satu.**

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic ame yang lain, sayounara!*tebar bunga*

Ne minna-san, **review please!**


End file.
